


Morningside

by strengefruit



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strengefruit/pseuds/strengefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, I just wanted to write a post-Countrycide that was from Jack's point of view and a Jack/Ianto that was kind to Owen. Also, I am entirely fascinated with the whole idea of how Ianto went from Alfred to Judas to Stopwatch so I just can't stop writing about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morningside

In all the chaos of police, paramedics and somewhat bedraggled villagers Jack was hoping he could escape notice, but before he had a chance to run he saw Owen approaching him with determination and a med kit.

“Standard procedure,” he said, “I’ve got to check you over as well.”

Jack shook his head, “I’m fine.”

The look Owen gave him was all business. “I’ll be the one to judge that.”

“I thought I was the one who says what standard procedure is.”

Completely ignoring his captain, Owen grabbed Jack’s wrist and examined the blood on his hands to make sure it was only for show. “Just because the paramedics passed you over doesn’t mean you can escape examination entirely.”

“No really, I’m fine.” Jack said, trying to pull his hand away. But Owen’s grip was surprisingly strong, and all that resulted from the struggle was Jack’s sleeve being pushed back far enough to reveal a streak of crimson that had been hiding beneath the cuff.

Owen tutted at him, “What do you call this?”

“Not mine,” was his curt reply.

Owen finally let go and Jack could see him pause for a moment to replay the events of the night in his mind. Something clearly didn’t add up, because Owen looked rather suspicious.

“Whose is it then?” he asked.

Jack said nothing, but his gaze shifted to a man that the police had carried out of the basement of the pub not too long ago. Bundled up on the stretcher, he made the villagers who recently had their kneecaps blown off look somewhat on the fortunate side. Owen’s eyes followed, then widened slightly in understanding.

“Had a bit of fun while the kids were out, I see,” Owen said. When Jack didn’t respond, he continued on. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the girls.”

This time Jack looked towards the young man sitting quietly in the back of the SUV. “Or Ianto.”

Owen grinned, “That’s what I said.”

Jack disregarded the remark entirely. “I don’t…” Jack stopped, as if considering whether or not he should continue, but after a few seconds he spoke again, although much quieter. “He’s already called me a monster once before.”

Owen looked at Jack with a certain degree of reproach. “You realize,” he told him, “that if you hadn’t been a bit on the… _persuasive_ side we’d all be meat pies right now.”

There was a pause then, as two men unaccustomed to sharing their feelings with each other considered what to do next.

In the end, it was Owen who found an escape from the awkward silence.

“I’d better go check on Gwen,” he said, “She really shouldn’t be moving around so much considering I pulled an assortment of shotgun pellets out of her not too long ago.”

“You probably should,” Jack nodded, “I’ll go finish with the boys in blue. Or black, I suppose.” For the first time that morning, a hint of his usual grin returned. “Fashion choices aside, I think we’ll be able to get out of here soon.”

“About bloody time,” Owen said, and then turned to go off in pursuit of Gwen.

Jack started towards the nearest police officer, the path leading him alongside the SUV. But before he could reach his destination, Ianto spoke up from where he sat staring at the ground.

“Owen’s right you know.”

Jack stopped dead on the spot. “You heard?” He failed at hiding the hint of panic in his voice.

“Just some of it,” Ianto replied, and Jack breathed an inward sigh of relief. “I have concussion, bruised ribs, and a slice on my neck that I’m hoping will turn into a manly scar. My ears, however, are quite fine.” Wincing slightly, he looked up at Jack, “Besides, you were only on the other side of the SUV.”

“I…” Jack began, but Ianto cut him off.

“It’s ok,” he said softly, breaking his gaze and stiffly resuming staring down at his hands. “I’d like to think I’m an expert on doing stupid things for people you love.”

Jack moved to sit down beside Ianto, “Oh, I could teach you a thing or two.”

As soon as he said it, Jack wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort Ianto or come on to him. The slight pressure from where Ianto’s thigh was touching his own reminded him how rare this sort of closeness had been since that night.

But it was obvious to him that Ianto’s thoughts were elsewhere.

“I’m sorry,” Ianto said, voicing something Jack had already known for weeks. And maybe it was almost losing his entire team that made Jack bold, or maybe it was just that Ianto hadn’t objected to how close he already was, but somehow Jack’s hand made its way to rest on Ianto’s leg, his fingertips trailing down into his inner thigh.

“I know.”

They both heard the passenger door open, but it was only when Owen spoke that Jack reluctantly broke contact and crossed his arms in front of him.

“I don’t want you reopening anything,” Owen chided Gwen as he ushered her onto the seat. “Besides, we should be getting out of the fucking countryside and back to blessed concrete any time now.” He looked through the inside of the SUV towards his captain and there was no hiding the complaint in his voice, “Right Jack?”

“Right,” Jack replied quickly, remembering what he had originally set off to do. “Owen, can you make sure the other passengers are all fit for travel?”

“I’m sure he’d carry us back one by one if it would get us out of here any sooner,” Gwen warned him.

Jack chuckled at the thought, but when he turned back to Ianto he was all seriousness. “You did good today,” he said, hoping those few words could convey all he meant, then stood and turned towards where the police were milling about. And somehow, he knew that Ianto was watching him as he left.

So he made sure to add just a touch of a swagger to his walk.

This time it was definitely a come on.


End file.
